but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Albrecht Summerborn
The King of Albion King Albrecht is the wise and experienced ruler of the island nation of Albion. He is famed for his mediating the great dispute between the Institute of Higher Learning and the Church of The Light on Albion which occurred around a seven years before Mordred's invasion and his swift and wise handling of said unprecedented invasion of the island's shores. Abilities and Skills Schooled and trained by the best and brightest of Albion since a very young age, Albrecht is quite skilled in many forms of combat as well as in military tactics and matters of state. Though he has recently been complaining that his age is slowly getting to him and that he can't wield a sword like he used to, he is still more then a match for most warriors that can be found on the island. As King of Albion, Albrecht has inherited the blessing of the Spirit of Summer, giving him authority as the "representative" for the Human of Albion in the eyes of the Spirits as well as some measure of resistance against their Magic. However, due to the elusive nature of the Spirits and strict regulations in place to prevent tensions from rising between them and the mortal population, this authority is rarely used by recent generations of Kings. He also possesses a nigh-supernatural sense for when his daughter is starting some kind of trouble (again), though he feels that this is an acquired skill. Lessons learned the hard way Albrecht is, at his heart, a very playful and well-humored individual. When he is not bogged down by matters of state he quite enjoys exercising and coming up with new jokes (that, for some reason, only his daughter ever gets. He wonders why that is sometimes). However, he puts all forms of humor aside when dealing with matters of state. The reigns of the monarchs of Albion have been, for the most part, very uneventful when compared to the constant wars and catastrophes that fall onto every generation of rulers on Zyreema. For the most part, all he had to deal with was the occasional noble trying to avoid paying his taxes. His daughter, who was very young at the time, was more of a handful than anything they could throw at him and, with his loving wife at his side, he felt like there was nothing he could not do. But Albrecht learned the hard way that complacency leads to tragedy when came the one event which marked his reign: the dispute between the pagans of the nature spirits, the Church and the Wizards of Albion. It was then that Albrecht earned his title as a "Wise Ruler" before his citizens, but lost his wife to the scheming amidst the turmoil. .................. The King and the Ancient Wizard Albrecht is very well informed in matters of Albions history, so of course, he is well aware of the story of Great War of Albion and Orkney. So when he heard about an "Ancient Wizard" making his presence known in the south in the territories of former Orkney, and then witnessed those claims actually backed by shows of skill and ability that clearly went beyond what an Albion Wizard could muster in one lifetime, his mind immediately went trying to piece together the connections. So far, his investigation has come up with scarce few leads. But what he did find out has given him cause for alarm.... Category:NPC Category:Albion Category:Good Category:Nobles